


Day Forty-Four

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Recovery, Trigger warning: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine being in an abusive relationship and Sam saving you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescue

The first time it happened, you told yourself it was concern for your safety. Hunting  is dangerous and Josh didn’t know the Winchesters.

The second time, you played it off as overprotectiveness.

The third time was jealousy.

Now here you are, a year since you last saw anyone in the hunting community, let alone hunted, and a week since you last stepped outside. You know what this is now, but you can’t bring yourself to even think the word.

You’re folding laundry on the couch while Josh flips lazily through channels when the doorbell rings.

‘Go get that,” he orders and you hurry to obey.

After checking that none of your bruises are visible, you open the door. Your heart stops.

Sam seems to have grown since you last saw him, if that’s even possible. His hair is longer, brushing his shoulders. Dean seems taller, too, and both boys have definitely put on muscle. Sam flashes that dazzling dimpled smile that makes you weak at the knees.

“Hey, Y/N,” Dean says. “Long time, no see. May we come in?”

“Who is it?” Josh calls before you can respond.

You desperately want to lie, but you know what consequences lying brings. “The Winchesters,” you call back.

Josh appears in the doorway, arms folded over his chest. “Winchesters.” He says the name like it’s something dirty. “What do you want?”

“We were looking into a possible case in the area and wanted to know if Y/N had anything on it,” Sam explains.

Your boyfriends comes to stand beside you. “Y/N doesn’t hunt anymore. Now get the hell off my property and don’t come back.”

You flinch as he slams the door.

XXXXXX

Sam was not expecting that. He exchanges a puzzled look with Dean as they reluctantly make their way back to the car.

“Something’s not right,” Dean says, voicing both their thoughts. “Why would Y/N quit hunting?”

“She looked sick.” Sam settles into the passenger seat. “I don’t feel comfortable leaving her here.”

“She is a grown woman.” Dean sighs. “But yeah, you’re right. I don’t want to leave, either.”

Sam bites his lip and looks up at the house.

“We need to go get her,” he decides.

XXXXXX

“Don’t lie to me,” Josh growls, grabbing your hair and jerking your head back. “You called them.”

“I didn’t, I swear!” you insist, tears forming. “I don’t have their numbers anymore.”

“You lying whore,” your boyfriend snaps. His other hand comes up to wrap around your throat. “You never learn, do you?”

You squeeze your eyes shut, struggling to breathe.

“Get away from her!”

Josh’s grip on your vanishes abruptly. Your body goes limp as your lungs fill with air. Strong arms catch you, bundling you tight to a firm, flannel draped chest.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart” Dean murmurs. “I’ve got you.”

Sam has Josh pinned to the wall, towering over him. “Go get your stuff, Y/N,” he says. “Quickly.”

You and Dean scramble to throw everything of yours into a couple of duffels. Both bags are shoved into the trunk of the impala. As Dean slams it shut, Sam emerges from the house. He looks furious, but his expression softens when he sees you.

“Are you okay?” he asks, reaching for you.

You nod, stepping into his arms. “I’m okay,” you say quietly. “Let’s just go.”


	2. A Rescue of a Different Kind

The boys call another hunter in to take over the hunt, so they can take you back to their “bunker.” You’re not sure what you were expecting, but the Bunker is incredible. It’s massive- Sam says they still haven’t explored parts of it- and has everything a secret lair needs and more. Dean helps set you up in a room of your choice, one of the few that has its own bathroom. You’re just down the hall from Sam, close enough for him to be there in seconds if you need him and far enough for privacy.

You also meet Kevin Tran, who is apparently a prophet. The young man is a sweetheart and you feel bad that he got dragged into this life. Despite this, you and Kevin quickly become friends. Maybe it’s because he’s so young or because he’s nowhere near as tall as the Winchesters, but he doesn’t trigger flashbacks and panic attacks

The first time Sam triggered a panic attack, he simply came up behind you in the kitchen and said “good morning.” Afterwards he felt awful. You aren’t triggered often, thank goodness, but it’s always one of the boys when it happens.

The Winchesters continue hunting, often leaving you and Kevin alone in the Bunker. It was nice to begin with, but now you feel kind of useless. You’ve been working out and training with Kevin whenever he’s not translating the tablet he carries everywhere, but you’re definitely not up to par yet.

Two months after first arriving at the Bunker, you’re beginning to feel a little useless. You can’t hunt, you can’t help translate the tablet, you can’t even cook. Sure, you can help with research, but it’s not often the boys come across something they need to delve into the Bunker’s impressive library for information on. Not to mention, Sam’s the only one who can really navigate whatever organizational system he’s instituted. You’re dead weight and you know it.

XXXXXX

Sam drops his duffel on the library table, where Kevin is engrossed in translating.

“Where’s Y/N?” he asks.

“Her room, I think,” Kevin says without looking up. “She’s been in there a while.”

Sam frowns, but lets it go. It’s not like you to hide in your room. Maybe you’re not feeling good? He should go check on you, see if there’s anything he can do.

He tosses his duffel on his bed and makes his way down the hall to your room. The door is open a crack, as it usually is, and he knocks.

“Come in,” you call.

Sam pushes the door open and stops in his tracks. You have everything you own spread over your bed while you pack your bags.

“What’re you doing?” Sam asks.

“Packing.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m leaving.”

Leaving? “What? Why are you leaving?” Sam moves to stand on the opposite side of the bed.

“I’m in the way, Sam. Don’t try to deny it. We all know it’s true. I’m only taking up space. I can’t do anything to help out with hunts. I can’t even cook the most basic of meals, so I can’t help out there, either. I’m dead weight, Sam. I’m a mess and I know I’m inconveniencing everyone by being here, so I’m going to leave. I’ll be okay. I’ll get a job and an apartment, and you guys can come visit me when you’re in town, and I’ll be okay.”

Sam is shaking his head. He can’t let you leave- he can’t stand the _thought_ of you leaving. “You’re not an inconvenience,” he says. “Do you know how happy it makes Dean and me, coming home from a hunt and finding you here? Knowing you’re safe and comfortable? I had no clue you were unhappy, Y/N. I thought you were okay. You’re not as jumpy anymore, you’re eating better, and you’re smiling more. You don’t need to do anything for us. Just seeing you get better is all we need.”

“Don’t say stuff like that,” you murmur. There are tears in your eyes.

“Why not? It’s the truth.” Sam rounds the bed to sit on the edge of the mattress in front of you, so he doesn’t tower over you. “I love having you here, Y/N, because I love _you_.”

You’re silent for a long time. Then a sharp sob escapes you and you crumple into Sam’s arms. He pulls you close, your legs straddling his and your face buried in his shoulder. Your body shakes with sobs. He rubs his hand along your spine and murmurs soothing words.

“I love you, too,” you finally get out, lifting your head. “Sam, I love you, but I’m such a wreck and I can’t-”

Sam presses a finger to his lips. “You can,” he tells her. “You can. Things are still rough right now, but it will get better. I know it will. And I’ll be right here to help you through. I promise.”

Tears stream down your cheeks as you grab his face between your hands and kiss him fiercely. The kiss tastes of salt and mint toothpaste, and your fingers grip desperately at his hair, and Sam responds with all the love he has in him.

“I love you,” he murmurs against your lips.

You smile, resting your forehead on his. “I love you, too.”

“Come with us on the next hunt?”

“Sam-”

“You’re ready, darlin’. You’ve been a hunter your whole life and you’ve been working so hard these last few months. You’re ready.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

You nod and sit up, forearms on his shoulders. “If you want me to, I’ll go.”

Sam grins and kisses you again.


End file.
